As for the control of an internal combustion engine, it is demanded that various kinds of capabilities such as emission capability, fuel consumption capability, idle stability and the like are satisfied. Each control logic for satisfying those capabilities outputs individually requirements for each actuator such as a throttle valve, an ignition system, a fuel injection system or the like of the internal combustion engine. In order to determine an instruction value for each actuator, it is necessary to mediate requirements output from each control logic for each actuator. This causes the control to be complicated.
Also, when control logic is changed, it is required to verify the dependent relationships between the logic and all actuators. Adversely, when an actuator is changed, it is required that every control logic outputting requirements for the actuator is reviewed. Consequently, it takes much time and energy to develop a control device for an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-512713 discloses an art of control devices for internal combustion engines. The art sets a control value such as throttle opening, ignition timing and injection quantity on the basis of a torque required by various controls such as drive skid control, gearbox control and travel dynamic behavior control as well as a torque required by a driver through an accelerator opening. According to the art, an intake air amount and an ignition timing are set on the basis of a torque value, and the ignition timing is set while taking ignition angle efficiency into account.
[Patent document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-512713